The present invention relates to a switching device, in particular in a motor vehicle.
Known from the prior art are both touch-sensitive switching devices such as, e.g., touchpads, and tactile switching devices such as, e.g., mechanical rocker or pushbutton switches. When switching tactile switching devices a contact travel has to be overcome which has a defined force/path characteristic, for instance due to the use of a switching mat or snap disk. In contrast to this, touch-sensitive switches do not necessarily provide a tactile feedback to the user, but such feedback can be generated by tappers or the like. The feedback produced in the process, however, does not feel to the user like the familiar and desirable feedback of a tactile switch key.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a switching device which operates in an energy-efficient and touch-sensitive manner and which (preferably selectively) is able to impart a switch feel that is comparable to that of tactile switching devices.